helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~
|released = February 5, 2014 |start = September 6, 2013 |end = September 16, 2013 |Chronology1 = Gekiharo Theater Chronology |Last1 = Gogakuyuu (2013) |Chronology2 = Shoujo Kageki Series Chronology |Last2 = Stacies Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki (2012) |Next2 = LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- (2014) }} Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~ (我らジャンヌ 〜少女聖戦歌劇〜; Us Jeanne ~Girls Holy War Theater~), the full official name being Gekidan Gekiharo Dai 13kai Kouen "Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~" (ゲキハロ第13回公演 ｢我らジャンヌ~少女聖戦歌劇~｣」; Gekidan Gekiharo 13th Concert "Us Jeanne ~Girls Holy War Theater~"), is a musical starring Berryz Koubou and S/mileage. It was the thirteenth and final official collaborative theater work between Gekipro and Hello! Project as Gekiharo and the fifteenth overall. It is also the second musical of the "Shoujo Kageki" series. It was written and directed by Suemitsu Kenichi. The music was written by Wada Shunsuke, the singing coach was Shinra Etsuko, and the dancing was choreographed by Yamane Chika. The musical was split into two different versions, "TRUTH" and "REVERSE". Several performances used different combinations of these casts, and were called the "MARBLE" version. The musical ran between September 6 and 16, 2013 at the Ikebuuro Sunshine Theater in Tokyo and September 22 and 23 at the Theater BRAVA! in Osaka. The DVD was released on December 18, 2013. Synopsis Jeanne d'Arc, a young woman gifted with the power to hear God, fought in the war against England. When she was discovered, she was punished by being burnt at the stake as a witch. Several years later, in the town of Metz, there is still a ray of hope. Another young woman, Jiji, learns she is to join the Liberation Army and become the next Jeanne d'Arc. Lost and conflicted by everyone else's feelings and hopes, who else to guide her but the ghost of Jeanne herself! A new twist on a historical legend with double castings and lots of action, comedy, and love. Cast All Versions *Tsugunaga Momoko as Belle (ベル) *Yamamoto Shouma (山本匠馬) as Pierre d'Arc (ピエール・ダルク) *Masui Kento (桝井賢斗) as Jacques d'Arc (ジャック・ダルク) *Sakago Kei'ichiro (逆木圭一郎) as Fleetwood (フリートウッド) *Yamane Chika (山根千佳) DVD Tracklist #Kakei-dai no Majo (火刑台の魔女; The Witch's Stake) #Warera Jeanne (我らジャンヌ; Us Jeanne) #Hanauri no Shōjo (花売りの少女; Flower Selling Girl) #Shibito no Machi Mesu (死人の街メス; The Town of Dead Women) #Jeanne Daruku wa Ikite Iru! (ジャンヌ・ダルクは生きている!; Jeanne of Arc is Alive!) #Thanatos ~Shinigami to Yoba Reta Otoko~ (Thanatos ~死神と呼ばれた男~; Thanatos ~The Man Called Death~) #Atashi ni Yoku Nita Onna Noko (あたしによく似た女の子; The Girl Who is Like Me) #Anemone Sakaba ni Yōkoso! (アネモネ酒場にようこそ!; Welcome to the Anemone Tavern) #La Voix Douce ~Yasashī Koe~ (La voix douce ~優しい声~; The Gentle Voice ~The Gentle Voice~) #Mitsuketa zo Jeanne no Kyōdai (見つけたぞジャンヌの兄妹; Jeanne's Sibling is Found) #Kun ga Jeanne ni Natte Kure (君がジャンヌになってくれ; Let Me Become Jeanne) #La Pucelle ~Jiji Jeanne ver.~ (La Pucelle ~ジジ・ジャンヌver.~; The Maid ~Jiji and Jeanne ver.~) #Onaji Hoshi o Mite Iru (同じ星を見ている; We're Looking at the Same Star) #Ima Koso Jeanne no Sairai o (今こそジャンヌの再来を; It the Time of the Reincarnation of Jeanne) #Seijo no Fukkatsu (聖女の復活; Revival of the Saint) #Jeanne o Purode~yūsu (ジャンヌをプロデュース; Produce Jeanne) #Kimi o Ushinaitaku Wanai (君を失いたくはない; I Don't Want to Lose You) #Jeanne Daruku wa Nisemonoda! (ジャンヌ・ダルクは偽物だ!; Jeanne of Arc is a Fake!) #Watashi Kosora Pyuseru (私こそラ・ピュセル; I'm the Maid Kosora) #Seisen (聖戦; Holy War) #La Pucelle ~Jiji Fleet ver.~ (La Pucelle ~ジジ・フリートver.~; The Maid ~Jiji Fleet ver.~)) #Warera Jeanne (reprise) (我らジャンヌ（reprise）; Us Jeanne (reprise)) Trivia *The TRUTH cast wore blue and the REVERSE cast wore red. *This is the only Gekiharo production that was a musical. *The switch in casting between the TRUTH and REVERSE versions occurred directly between members of Berryz Koubou and S/mileage (for instance, Sugaya Risako and Wada Ayaka switched with each other). *Tsugunaga Momoko was the only member of the two Hello! Project groups without a second role. Gallery STAGE_950fe3ed14bd0ecfdd4ec117b8ccbc10.jpg|Promotional Material Hello_Project-394016.jpg|Berryz Koubou & S/mileage promoting stage play (TRUTH Roles) imagehdhjrjdbfuwund.jpg|Fukuda Kanon imagehdhduwkdbjd.jpg|Tokunaga Chinami STAGE_86d82a638e8da40b772f1f652909a305_(2)_copy.jpg|Cast and Character Map WareraJeanneTRUTH.jpg|Sample shot from TRUTH... WareraJeanneREVERSE.jpg|...and its REVERSE counterpart. Performance Schedule *'Total Shows': 22 External Links *Discography: S/mileage (archived), Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Gekipro page Category:2014 DVDs Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:ANGERME DVDs Category:1st Generation S/mileage Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Category:Gekiharo Category:Shoujo Kageki Series Category:2013 Musicals